The Nice Ones
by Jade-eyed Kunoichi
Summary: It's the nice ones you need to look out for... Preview: "Would you like me to show you just how much of a man I am? I was planning to wait and see when you were ready but if you're so eager and ready then let's just do it now." His voice was low, dark, and sultry in her ears and his eyes glowed a molten gold, his eyes burning into her bright sapphire ones.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic/drabble type thing and I'm pretty new to the whole thing so please bear with me. I appreciate and would like to hear what you all think so make sure to review! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. If I did….. (O.O)**

**The Quiet Ones**

Kaoru was a happy woman. She had a caring husband, a job that she enjoyed and made a decent living off of, and she had a figure she was confident with. Her body was toned from the exercise she did and she was curvy from her body maturing over the years. Not to mention the killer legs and butt she got from the kendo she loved to do. A woman has all of these things and nothing bad to worry about so why did she have this insecure feeling and this frustration built up in her? Well the reason is her too goddamn goody two shoes husband.

Kaoru and Kenshin had gotten married almost 8 months ago. She loved the man to death and everything seemed to be just…. Right. They were happy and content and spent most of their time being that happy married couple they were. The day would start with him waking her up with sweet kisses and breakfast in bed and they would talk then go to work. He to his job as the owner of the Hiten Mitsurugi Industry and her to her job as the kendo instructor in her little dojo. She would clean up then wait for him to come home and even sometimes attempt to make dinner for him, her attempts ending in a smoke fire, a burnt stove that would be replaced… _again. _And a bruised ego that would be nurtured and comforted by him when he returned from work to see the mess that had happened. Then he would make dinner and they would talk about their day then go to bed after cuddling on the couch and watching some sappy soap opera that they would make fun of.

This all sounds pretty great and it was to Kaoru. Her problem though is that he, during all of this time, has never not even once made a move on her. Not once. _Ever. _She knew that she had a nice body and she thought that he thought so too, but never had he tried to do more than a few intimate touches here or there like on the thigh or stomach or neck. But never more than that. Was she a bad wife? Did he find her body unappealing? Was he losing interest? What if it was because he was just shy? She couldn't figure it out.

These thoughts and ideas rolled around in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was making her lose her mind.

To say Kenshin's physique was okay would be an understatement. He had long, flaming red hair and sweet amethyst eyes that turned into a burning golden color when he got angry or passionate, not that it happened very often, and sweet lips. Kenshin always did have a feminine face, if not for his sharp nose and chin. And he being short didn't help that fact, his body only a few inches taller than her own. But his body was lean and built with muscle from his own learning of swordsmanship over time and his whole being and aura just shouted power and strength. God how much she admired him.

He also had a gentle aura that is used most of the time and especially around Kaoru. Kenshin for the most part was always gentle and kind. Not that Kaoru didn't like that but she'd be damned if she said she didn't find his not so gentle side sexy as hell. Kaoru sighed as she sat on the couch. Her eyes were closed as she thought of all the nights that she had spent dreaming and fantasizing his lithe and strong body pulled up against her own as he whispered hot and sweet nothings into her ear. His breath hot and his voice low and passionate. She shuddered and groaned softly as she felt a liquid heat pool at the bottom of her stomach, making her melt with a longing that she was very familiar with. She continued to imagine their sweat licked bodies rubbing against one another. His strong arms would surround her as they made love over and over and over and-

The front door opened and closed. Well speaking of the devil. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she shot up from the couch, her cheeks flushed still from her fantasies. She shook her head to clear her mind, ashamed of her thoughts. Kaoru put on her bright, welcoming smile and greeted him as he walked into their home.

"Welcome home, Kenshin."

He smiled tiredly back at her.

"I'm home."

She could tell from his slightly messed up hair, loosened tie, and slightly open shirt that he was tired and had had a long, stressful day at work. He gave her a peck on the cheek then proceeded into the house, going to the couch and plopping onto it. Kenshin groaned as rubbed his face tiredly with a calloused hand, taking the moment to relax and unwind. Kaoru followed after him and sat down with him.

"How was work?"

Kenshin sighed and laid his head on her lap.

"Enough of work. I want to hear about your day. That I do."

He looked at her lovingly and smiled. She blushed a little, remembering the fantasies she had not even a minutes ago before he came home.

"Nothing much. The students were great as usual especially Yahiko. He's going to grow into a great young man and swordsman."

Kenshin smiled softly at the mention of the young, spikey haired boy.

"I believe that as well. That I do."

Kaoru and Kenshin stared into each other's eyes lovingly and intensely. Kaoru bent down and captured his lips with hers, Kenshin moving his with hers eagerly. After a few moments, Kaoru found herself under Kenshin as he kissed her gently and lovingly. Kaoru blushed and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. 'Is this it? This is happening. Is Kenshin finally making his move?' Kaoru thought frantically. She felt herself getting ready and excited for what was to come. The kiss became more intense and she could feel Kenshin's hand sliding up her stomach slowly, making her shudder with anticipation. 'He's seriously doing this! It's finally going to happen!' Kenshin's hand continued to move then it all came to a screeching halt. He pulled away from the kiss and just laid down on the couch, holding her from behind and sighing contently. Kaoru laid in his arms frozen in shock. She felt anger and frustration and most of all disappointment fill her body and she jerked out of his arms. She got up and stomped away angrily to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Kenshin blinked numbly, not knowing what had just happened so quickly. Kaoru frustrated, went into the master bedroom bathroom and quickly took a cold shower. After a few moments, she finished her shower and wrapped her body in a towel and dried herself. Kenshin finally coming to his senses, got up and went to the bedroom door, knocking on it gently.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze at his voice. 'Damn him. Even his voice is too damn sexy. Damn him and damn my hormones for reacting this way to him.' She threw on her silk robe and let her wet hair hang down. She barked at the door,

"What?!"

Kenshin flinched.

"Are you okay? What happened in the living room?"

"I don't know. What did happen Kenshin?"

"I'm worried about you Kaoru. That I am."

Kaoru took a couple moments to breathe and calm down. 'It's not his fault that he's an oblivious idiot.'

"Can I come in Kaoru please?"

Kaoru stared at the door for a moment and thought then sighed defeated and reluctantly unlocked the door then swung it open slowly. Kenshin's eyes widened a little, staring at her wet profile, and Kaoru blushed, feeling self-conscious.

"What did you want Kenshin?"

She mumbled and looked down.

"I'd like to know what has you so angry and what I can do to help you feel better."

Kaoru almost groaned at his words. If only he knew. She sighed and stayed quietly, her fingers fidgeting.

"Did I not act appropriately?" She shook her head.

"Did I offend you?" She shook her head again.

Kenshin frowned and Kaoru could feel that he was starting to feel frustrated at her lack of communication.

"Did I hurt you, Kaoru?" She shook her head again, biting her bottom lip.

"Was it something I did before?" She thought for a moment. 'Well it is technically something that has been happening for eight months.' She nodded slowly. Kenshin sighed that she still didn't reply vocally and only responded with nods and shakes of her head but he kept his head and stayed patient.

"What did I do?"

Kaoru shrugged, feeling very small and embarrassed. Kenshin waited but seconds passed and she still didn't say anything. Kaoru heard him growl frustrated and she finally gathered enough courage to look up at him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that his eyes had turned into the golden amber that she so loved. She just stared at him blankly and in shock. Kenshin raised his voice, his frustration and annoyance clear in his voice. His temper snapped, the stress from work catching up to him and adding to his frustration with Kaoru.

"What did I do?! Did something happen?"

Kaoru felt her temper flare at him raising voice and his obliviousness.

"It's what you didn't do and what didn't happen!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she stared down at her hands in feet, feeling her insecurity. Kenshin stared at her blankly and confused then realization filled his face.

"I don't understand, Kenshin. Am I unattractive? Is my body not appealing to you? I thought you loved me."

Realization hit Kaoru. 'That's right. He should love me. If he loved me then he would have no problem doing these things with me but he won't. Maybe…'

Kaoru felt her anger rising, her meek voice raising with her anger. "Who knows? Maybe you're out with some other woman instead of being with me. Is that why you're gone out at work for so long? Or maybe you're too scared to do anything. And you call yourself a man." She scoffed.

She knew that what the things she was saying weren't true but she was overwhelmed by her feelings and insecurities and the words were spewing out from her lips too quickly for her to stop them. Suddenly she felt her body slam against the wall and she gasped, looking up at him. Kenshin's hands pinned her arms against the wall above her head and his leg was slipped between her thighs. She was surprised to see the anger and hurt at her comment.

"Would you like me to show you just how much of a man I am? I was planning to wait and see when you were ready but if you're so eager and ready then let's just do it now." His voice was low, dark, and sultry in her ears and his eyes glowed a molten gold, his eyes burning into her bright sapphire ones. Kaoru could feel her heart pounding against her chest, feeling fear build up along with a strange arousal. This was really going to happen but she didn't want this. It was strangely exciting but she didn't want their first time to be out of anger or just in the moment. Their first time was supposed to be them making love and going slowly. Kaoru wanted to do it with him but not like this.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin's eyes softened and showed a little worry and fear.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked and she realized that the blurriness of her vision were from the tears that were slipping down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. Kenshin's body consumed with guilt and he quickly pulled away from her. His hands fisted and shook a little from the anger and hatred he felt towards himself. He felt guilt from not being able to control himself and forcing himself on Kaoru. He quickly left the room and slipped his shoes on at the door then left the small apartment with a slam of the door. Kaoru's body slid down the wall and she sat in a crumpled heap on the floor, sobbing at what had just occurred.

T B C in the next chapter…

** So…. Did you like it? Was it good? Make sure to write a review to let me know! Also I decided towards the end of this, that instead of a one-shot like I planned it to be, I was going to make it a two-shot. (If that's even a real thing.) But yeah! I'm going to go start on the second part now so until then!**


End file.
